La mujer que no soñé jamás
by Mnica Snape
Summary: Songfic de la canción de Ricardo Arjona "La mujer que no soñé" POV Severus Snape. Bastante dulce.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, nada es mío solo la idea. La canción es de Ricardo Arjona, "La mujer que no soñé".

Voy a seguir con Simplemente Imposible, pero este songfic lo tengo metido en la cabeza desde hace meses, desde la primera vez que lo escuché supe que era la descripción perfecta de esta pareja y no aguanté más para escribirlo. Besos.

Espero sus reviews.

Hope U like it.

La mujer que no soñé.

**La de lentes, la pasada de moda,**

Así te conocí yo, tus faldas largas en el colegio con las medias hasta las rodillas y tu camisa holgada, así te vi por siete años desechando todas las modas que trataban de imponerte, poniendo siempre tu opinión sobre las demás.

**La aburrida, la intelectual,**

Te soporté todos los años levantando sus manos para hacer preguntas de mi materia, tenías en tu pequeña cabecita miles de libros de conocimientos, todos a tu alrededor pensábamos que eras solamente un diccionario andante, los pocos que logramos ver más allá de tu fachada quedamos fascinados con la extraordinaria mujer dentro.

**La que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca,**

Estabas todos los días con Madame Prince en la Biblioteca, odiabas las fiestas y las aglomeraciones de personas, tal como yo, en la pequeña biblioteca de Hogwarts me empezaste a atraer increíblemente, te observaba horas y horas hasta que tú volvías a ver y me sonreías suavemente o hasta que la bibliotecaria nos indicara que era hora de salir.

**Es con la que vivo yo.**

Estamos casados desde hace diez años, no puedo recordar el momento exacto en que me enamoré de ti, de la pequeña sabelotodo de Gryffindor, tal vez fue en alguna de las detenciones en cuarto o quinto año por estar en los pasillos muy noche por salir tarde de la biblioteca.

Recuerdo haberte pedido matrimonio en la sala de la casa de tus padres cuando me presentaste como tu novio oficial, recuerdo que tu madre sabía antes de que lo hiciera, me hinqué a tus pies y saqué una pequeña cajita con el anillo, era bastante sencillo dado que como profesor mi salario era bastante malo, te vi llorar y estuve a punto de irme por la puerta cuando te lanzaste hacia mí y me gritaste la palabra más bella que oí nunca "Acepto". Recuerdo nuestra boda y como estabas vestida con ese precioso vestido blanco caminando por el pasillo para casarte conmigo, fue uno de los días más hermosos que pasamos juntos.

**La que todos tachan de fea,**

Los idiotas de Slytherin, en especial Draco Malfoy siempre te insultaron, lo vi todo y me arrepiento lo haber sido partícipe varias veces de ello, "sangre sucia" era el insulto favorito de todos, recuerdo como se burlaban de tus dientes y de tu apariencia, años después supe que jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

**Y en el bus nadie le cede el lugar,**

En la Guerra de Hogwarts luchaste como una verdadera mujer, muchos hombres se escondieron tras tus espaldas, ninguno te cuidó como tuvieron que haberlo hecho, la mayoría huyeron pero ahí estuviste tú cuidando por todos los que podías hacerlo, ahí supe que eras la mujer perfecta.

**La que es más que una presea para enseñar,**

Eres la mejor medimaga de Inglaterra, yo un simple profesor de pociones de un colegio, los hombres te desean y aquí estás conmigo, triunfaste en la vida, soy la persona más orgullosa que hay de ti, pero hay más de lo que El Profeta publica, eres más que la mujer que ha ganado los premios Merlín a la medimagia, hay mucho más.

**Jamás será modelo de televisión,**

Ningún hombre entendería la belleza de una mujer embarazada, de todas las pequeñas y grandes curvas que produce nuestra hija en tu cuerpo, esas marcas en tu cuerpo por haber tenido a nuestros dos hijos y que sencillamente me hacen recordar lo maravilloso que Merlín ha sido con nosotros dos.

**Porque aún no hacen anuncios para el corazón.**

Nada puede reflejar ese amor que nos entregas a nosotros todas las mañanas, no pueden enseñar la ternura que hubo en los momentos de la Guerra en los que te necesité, el cuidado que tuviste para darme el bezoar que me salvó de la muerte y como cerrabas una a una las heridas que Nagini produjo intentando matarme aunque tenías heridas más serias que las mías, la suavidad con la que me besaste cuando todo pasó y la angustia que reflejaban las lágrimas cuando habías terminado de salvarme.

**Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas**

Tú no eras como Pansy Parkinson, mi Hermione no era de las que fingía ser quien no era para conquistar a imbéciles como Draco Malfoy, no te quedabas callada frente a nada porque tú querías demostrar quién eras. Recuerdo tus peleas con Malfoy y Zabini para demostrar quién era mejor en pociones y recuerdo como ganabas siempre aunque nunca te di el mérito por tus acciones, tú eras todo lo contrario de las idiotas de Slytherin que dejaban que Malfoy las vencieran para elevar su ego y conseguir una noche con él.

**de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

Cuando fueron creciendo y estaban en quinto año lo normal de todas era llevar faldas tan reveladoras que podía verle las bragas a cualquiera, la mayoría era de una marca muggle llamada Victoria's Secret, su vestimenta de fin de semana eran grandes escotes y pantalones bastante ajustados pero no deseaba ver a ninguna otra mujer excepto a ti, tus vestimentas siempre eran unos jeans viejos y una camiseta manga larga bastante cerrada, el día de nuestra noche de bodas logré ver todo lo que había debajo de todos los metros de tela, jamás vi algo tan bello y tan mío como eras tú.

**he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

Si algún idiota se hubiera acercado a decirme que terminaría con una argolla de matrimonio idéntica a la tuya, aunque ese alguien hubiese sido Albus Dumbledore, le hubiese lanzado un Adava sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jamás imaginé que algo tan puro como tú pudiese estar al lado mío, te vi la primera vez, te enseñé pociones muchos años y nunca llegué a pensar que me enamoraría de la princesa de Gryffindor.

**pero también jamás fui tan feliz**

Te veo al lado mío, dormida después de hacerte el amor, veo tu cabello castaño que está desordenadamente en la sábana y que me fascina, tomo con un dedo varios mechones de tu cabello y los acaricio, estás de medio lado y puedo ver la pequeña curva de embarazo, estás cuidando dentro tuyo a nuestro tercer hijo, nuestra pequeña Sophie, recuerdo cada vez que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, siempre llegabas llorando a mi salón de clases y frente al grupo que estuviera me lo decías, sabía que apenas Poppi te lo confirmaba salías corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar donde estaba yo, frente a cualquiera te besaba como si fuese el momento más feliz del mundo, porque lo era.

**La que ya ni se pinta la boca,**

Cuando rompiste tu relación con Ronald Weasley en quinto año te vi decaer, no tenías los cuidados para seguir conquistando a alguien más, no arreglabas tus bucles ni maquillabas tu cara pero lo peor era tu mirada era deprimida y aún así eras la mujer más bella que hubiese visto en mi vida.

**La que es más que una aguja para enhebrar.**

Eres sencillamente la madre y la esposa perfecta, más que la mejor medimaga que existe más que todo, verte dormida junto a mí me hace ver que soy un estúpido si no logro ver lo perfecto, lo frágil pero a la vez fuerte que tengo en mis manos.

**Si su enemigo aparece acechando el espejo**

Siempre has sido preciosa pero es algo que a veces no logras comprender, nuestros hijos han dejado marcas en tu cuerpo pero eso solo lo hace más apetecible para mí, solo me acuerdo de una vez que estuve a punto de enojarme contigo, fue con nuestra primera pequeña, me dijiste que no querías que te viera porque estabas como una ballena, ¿recuerdas?, pero nunca te había visto tan hermosa como esa noche, creo que pude demostrártelo y lo seguiré haciendo.

**ella le da una sonrisa y aniquila el complejo.**

Has aprendido con el paso de los años a sonreír frente al espejo, a verte y a tocar siempre el hogar que han tenido mis hijos en tu cuerpo, a aceptar verte como te veo yo, jamás he visto cuerpo más perfecto que el tuyo, sé que los niños están en la otra habitación pero no puedo resistir tocar a su madre para hacerla mía otra vez, sé que si te despierto también despertaré a una fiera Gryffindor por no dejarla dormir, pero eso me tiene sin el menor cuidado, necesito sentir que mi esposa está al lado mío siempre.

… **pero también jamás fui tan feliz.**

Otro día más sin poder dormir velando tus sueños, veo como se abren tus ojos y vuelves a verme, me besas y te acuestas en mi pecho, siento tu corazón suavemente a la altura de mi estómago, escucho la puerta abrirse con nuestros dos pequeños que te besan y se acercan a abrazarme, escucho la palabra perfecta saliendo de sus bocas- mamá- observé a nuestros pequeños, Eileen de 8 años y Alex de 5, tengo a toda mi familia junto a mí, sé que sería capaz de matar por alguno de ustedes y sé que un maldito como yo no debería tener todo esto que tengo hoy.

Hermione, te amo, quiero hacerte una pregunta pero no sé que me dirás.

_¿Te casarías de nuevo conmigo?_


End file.
